Noir Et Blanc
by Viridis8
Summary: Harry findet heraus das Dumbledore nicht ist, was er scheint und sucht seinen eigenen Weg.


Titel: Noir Et blanc

Autor: Tsurai no Shi

Art: bersetzung

Genre: General/Romance

Raiting: 16

Pairing: HP/Tom Riddle Jr.

Warning: SLASH! Don t like it don t read it!

Disclaimer: Harry Potter und alle damit zusammenh ngenden Charaktere und Orte geh ren J.K. Rowling. Ich borge sie mir nur aus und verdiene damit kein Geld.  
>Alle anderen Charaktere, Orte und Begebenheit sind nicht in meinem Besitz, sondern geh ren der Autorin. Ich bersetzte die Geschichte nur aus dem Englischen.<p>

Original: .net/s/3280842/1/Noir_Et_Blanc

Ich hoffe ich bekomme ein paar Reviews und ihr m gt meine bersetzung.

Es gibt kein Schwarz oder Wei , oder auch nur Graut ne. Es gibt nur unterschiedliche Meinungen.

Vampir!Harry, Zeitreise, dunkle Themen, SLASH.

Rasende Freude, hoffnungsloser Hass.

W rter im berfluss, ein grenzenloses Schicksal.

Erreiche den Rand, gib dir keine M he.

Wir k nnen innerhalb dieses Schemas nicht sehen.

Gerade und schnell,

Wie der Pfeil.

den Geist breit gef chert halten,

doch die Augen verengten sich.

Verirr dich nicht, es dauert zu lange.

Bevor du es merkst,

werden wir alle verschwunden sein.

Tief im Innern seiner Festung dachte der ber chtigte dunkle Lord nach.  
>Seine Gedanken verweilten weder bei dem Krieg, den er f hrte noch bei einem seiner vielen Feinde, was den dunkelhaarigen Potterbengel miteinschloss.<p>

Stattdessen dachte er ununterbrochen ber das kleine Objekt in seiner Hand nach, das Lucius vor kurzem in seiner Sammlung von schwarzmagischen Artefakten gefunden hatte, die noch vom letzten Krieg brig waren. Es war in derselben Schatulle, in der auch das wertvolle Tagebuch des dunklen Lords seinen Platz gefunden hatte.

Es war nichts als ein kleiner, einfacher Ring aus mattem Silber, mit einem blassen Mondstein versetzt, so klein, dass er gar nicht auffiel. Lucius hatte ihm den Ring stolz pr sentiert, zusammen mit einigen anderen Gegenst nden aber der Ring war es, der es ihm sofort angetan hatte.

Es war absolut nichts Magisches daran, es war nur ein einfacher Ring. Niemand au er dem dunklen Lord wusste wie wertvoll er wirklich war

Eine solch tief vergrabene Erinnerung ... Verlust ... so viel Schmerz, es f hlte sich als ob das Leben zu Ende war...

In einem pl tzlichen Anfall von rasender Wut, warf er den Ring mit Gewalt durch den Raum. Eine Vase zersprang, bevor der Ring klappernd am Ende des Kerkerflurs liegenblieb. Er wandte sich, ver rgert ber diese Erinnerungen, ab.

Er wusste, dass Er ihn in ein paar Minuten sowieso wieder aufheben w rde.

Es war ein Uhr Morgens und Harry Potter ging unruhig in seinem Zimmer auf und ab. Seine Hand umklammerte einen Brief, den Fawkes ihm vor einer Stunde gebracht hatte.

Es war kurz und knapp und Harrys Blut kochte aus kaum unterdr ckter Wut.

Mein lieber Junge,  
>Ich kann dir nicht sagen wie leid es mir tut dir sagen zu m ssen, dass ich es dir nach den Ereignissen im Ministerium nicht mehr erlauben kann das Haus zu verlassen, es nicht mehr sicher f r dich. Voldemort kann dich jetzt angreifen, ohne sich Sorgen zu machen entdeckt zu werden und ich f rchte, es ist ebenfalls zu riskant deine Freunde zu besuchen oder dich ins Hauptquartier zu transportieren. Mrs. Weasley wird deine Sachen aus der Winkelgasse holen. Am ersten September wird dir ein Team von Auroren geschickt, um dich zum Zug zu bringen.<p>

Ich muss noch einmal betonen, dass du das Haus nicht verlassen darfst. Der Blutschutz wird dich nur besch tzen k nnen, solange du in der N he deiner lieben Tante bleibst. Sobald du irgendwelche Briefe von Gringotts erh ltst, verbrenne sie sofort! Es sind verfluchte Briefe, die von Todessern geschickt wurden, um dir gro en Schaden zuzuf gen.

Der Orden freut sich dich in der Schule wiederzusehen. Sei vorsichtig und VERLASSE UNTER KEINEN UMST NDEN DAS HAUS.

Mit freundlichen Gr en

Albus Dumbledore

Endlich h rte Harry auf zu zittern. An diesem Brief waren so viele Sachen falsch, er konnte sie gar nicht z hlen.

Den ganzen Sommer hatte er Briefe von seinen Freunden bekommen aber sie waren knapp, ohne Informationen ber den Auftrag und wie ihr Leben so verlief, noch nicht einmal ein Wie geht es dir? bekam er zu h ren. Im Moment w rde er keine Chancen auf Informationen haben.

Er musste in diesem verfluchten und verdammten Haus bleiben, mit Verwandten, die ihn hassten, hungern und arbeiten lie en wie ein Tier, soweit sie sich trauten nach der Drohung von Moody.

Nicht das Haus verlassen. Kein Sonnenlicht und kein Regen. Noch nicht einmal den winzigen Frieden, die ihm eine frische Brise geben konnte. Harry schluchzte fast auf vor lauter Frustration. Er w rgte die Tr nen hinunter aber seine Gedanken untersuchten den Rest des Briefes.

Harry warf einen Blick auf einen weiteren Brief aus mehreren Seiten Pergament, der auf seinem Schreibtisch lag. Er war bereit ge ffnet und trug das Gringottssiegel am u eren Rand. Er kannte den Inhalt bereits, er hatte in gelesen kurz bevor ihm der andere Brief zugestellt wurde.

Sehr geehrter Mister Potter,  
>Sie wurden gebeten, der Lesung des letzten Willens von Sirius Orion Black am 20. Juli beizuwohnen. Die Gringotts Mitarbeiter wurden gerade ber sein Ableben informiert und Mr. Black u erte den Wunsch, dass sein Testament so schnell wie m glich vorgelesen werden soll. Wir sprechen ihnen unser tiefstes Beileid f r ihren Verlust aus.<p>

Au erdem u erte er in seinem Testament, dass sie, sollte er sterben, mit sofortiger Wirkung f r vollj hrig erkl rt werden sollen. In diesem Brief werden die betreffenden Dokumente, die sie dazu erm chtigen, enthalten sein. Unterscheiben sie einfach mit ihrem Namen und die Dokumente werden sofort in das Ministerium und die Gringotts Akten transportiert. Falls sie irgendwelche Fragen haben, richten sie einen Brief an mich und ich werde ihnen einen Besuch abstatten.

Mit viel Mitgef hl und Bedauern

Ragbloc, Leiter der Gringotts Bank, Filiale Gro britanniens

Harry kochte. Dumbledore hatte ber Sirius Willen Bescheid gewusst und ber seine Emanzipation und versucht sie vor ihm geheim zu halten! D mlicher alter Kauz!

Harry schrie pl tzlich auf, als das Papier, das er hielt Feuer fing und er lie es fallen. "Verdammt! Das k nnte Vernon riechen! "Er trat es schnell aus und verfluchte seine unbeabsichtigte zauberstablose Magie. Er hatte schon vor einiger Zeit festgestellt, dass das Ministerium keine zauberstablosen Zauber nachweisen konnte, solange sie klein waren und Dobby hatte seine Levitation nur absichtlich nachweisbar gemacht.

Harry seufzte und blickte auf die Emanzipationsformulare. Wenn er sie unterzeichnen w rde, w rde er gegen Dumbledores W nsche handeln. "Aber wie lange ist es her, seit ich mich das letzte Mal darum gek mmert habe? Und au erdem werde ich ein juristischer Erwachsener werden, das hei t, er wird nicht l nger in der Lage sein, mich zu kontrollieren! "

Er schnappte sich eine Ersatz-Feder vom Tisch und nachdem er alles sorgf ltig durchgelesen hatte, unterzeichnete er in seiner besten Handschrift. Er wollte sich umdrehen und sie zu Hedwig bringen, aber die Pergamente waren pl tzlich in ein weiches, wei es Leuchten geh llt und dann vollst ndig verschwunden.

"Nun, ich denke, dass l st das Problem...", sagte er ins Leere. Harry sa auf seinem Bett, als er von einer pl tzlichen Erkenntnis getroffen wurde. "Ich bin jetzt erwachsen. Ich kann meine eigenen Entscheidungen treffen ...", fl sterte er mit gro en Augen.

"Aber was will ich jetzt berhaupt tun?" fragte er sich, "Welchen Weg soll ich nehmen?" Er wusste bereits, er hatte kein Vertrauen mehr zu Dumbledore. Der Mann hatte zu viele Dinge "zu seinem Schutz" vor ihm geheim gehalten, versucht, Harry in Watte zu ersticken, w hrend er ihn gleichzeitig losschickte um seine Schlachten zu schlagen.

Harry st hnte. Er hatte sogar den leisen Verdacht, dass der alte Mann aus seinen Verlie en gestohlen hatte um den Orden Fonds aufzustocken, trotz der Menge an Geld, das er zweifellos durch seine Reinblut-Abstammung und seine Forschungsstipendien mit Flamel hatte.

Seine Gedanken blieben bei Voldemort h ngen. Der Mann k mpfte, um Muggel und Muggel-Geborene zu vernichten, w hrend er zur gleichen Zeit die sicheren Konsequenzen ignorierte, die Folgen, wenn er gewinnen w rde. Harry sah es in seinem Geist deutlich vor sich. Blutlinien w rden schlie lich schwinden, sodass Cousins und Cousinen heirateten, dann Geschwister, gefolgt von schrecklichen Mutationen und berlastung der Magie im Blut der Kinder, die zu viel wuchs.

"Ich kann nicht zulassen, dass Das passiert." entschied er. "Vielleicht ... Ich k nnte einen alten Freund benachrichtigen... Ja, das ist es. Ich habe mein Entscheidung getroffen! "Er schnappte sich ein St ck Pergament aus seinem Koffer (froh, dass die Dursleys ihm zumindest erlaubten, seine Sachen zu behalten) und schrieb ein paar knappe Zeilen:

Noir,

Ich habe mich entschieden. Ich akzeptiere Dein Angebot.

Espe

Harry unterschrieb mit dem Spitznamen den der Andere ihm gegeben hatte, und l chelte. Er wandte sich mit dem verschlossenen Brief an seine treue Eule, band ihn an ihr Bein und t tschelte noch einmal ihren Kopf. "Hier mein M dchen. W rdest du das hier bitte zu Noir bringen? Du wei t immer, wo er ist." summte Harry. Hedwig gurrte bejahend, knabberte ihn liebevoll am Ohr, bevor sie einen Sturzflug aus seinem offenen Fenster machte.

Er wandte sich zu seinem Bett um. "Vielleicht kann ich mich endlich etwas ausruhen." Er schlief fast schon bevor sein Kopf das Kissen ber hrte und seine Nacht war mit Tr umen von silbernen Ringen gef llt, die es irgendwie geschafft hatten durch seine sorgf ltig verborgenen Okklumentik Schilde zu schl pfen.

Der ungew hnlich gro e Mann starrte auf den Zauberstab, der direkt auf sein Gesicht gerichtet war. Er blinzelte und blickte zu dem Besitzer.

Woher wei ich, dass du nicht nur hier bist um mich zu Voldemort zu schleppen? fragte jener Besitzer und blickte seinem Gegen ber entschlossen in die Augen. Der Mann war ein weiteres Mal von dem Anderen beeindruckt. Die wenigsten konnten es ertragen ihm in die Augen zu sehen.

Komm schon", sagte er l ssig. "Wenn ich dir h tte schaden wollen, h tte ich es vor f nf Jahren getan, als ich dir das erste Mal begegnet bin. Oder bei einer der vielen Chancen, die ich danach hatte." Er beobachtete, wie der Andere es in Gedanken abw gte und dann langsam seinen Zauberstab an seiner Seite hinunter fallen lie .

"Du hast Recht."

Smaragdgr nen Augen senkten sich und er konnte sehen, wie sie verd chtig anfingen zu gl nzen.

"Ich habe geh rt, was passiert ist." sagte er leise.

"Nat rlich hast du ... die gesamte Zauberwelt hat." sagte der Andere.

"Du hast mein Beileid. Du bist es nicht gewohnt, dass Jemand, der dir nahesteht, stirbt."

Der gr n ugige Junge l chelte leicht. "Danke, das bedeutet mir viel, und ... Ich habe dich vermisst, Noir."

Noir l chelte, wobei er spitze Rei z hne entbl te und zog den Anderen in eine Umarmung.

Nur du w rdest einen eintausend Jahre alten, verrotteten Vampir-Knacker vermissen, Espe." Sagte er und brach damit die ernste Stimmung. "Erinnerst du dich noch daran, warum ich dich so nenne?"

Espe kicherte leise als Noir ihn loslie . "Du hast gesagt, die Espe ist der lauteste von allen B umen, genauso wie ich." sagte er leise.

"Inzwischen allerdings nicht mehr so sehr ..." dachte Noir.

Das war letzten Sommer. Jetzt sah Harry zu dem Vampir, der in seinem Schlafzimmer stand und wirkt, als wenn das ganze Gewicht der Welt im Begriff war ihm von den Schultern gehoben zu werden.

"Du nimmst mein Angebot an. Warum?", fl sterte der gold ugige Mann.

Seine Augen schienen jeden Lichtstrahl zu schlucken der sie traf, als ob sie sie f r sich allein horten w rden.

"Ich ... ich muss jetzt meinen eigenen Weg gehen." antwortete Harry und sah zu dem Mann der ber ihm stand. "Und du sagtest, du wolltest dem entkommen."

"Und das aus gutem Grund Espe! Wenn du das hier tust, gibt es kein Zur ck mehr! Du wirst f r immer so festsitzen ..."zischte Noir.

Harry blickte finster drein. "Zuerst machst du das Angebot und jetzt erz hlst du mir, dass ich es nicht tun soll!"

"Harry, ich m chte einfach nur sichergehen, dass es das ist, was du wirklich willst." Gequ lte, goldene Augen starrten auf ihn herab. "Es wird kein Entkommen geben, keins, au er dem das ich gerade w hle Und ich frage dich noch einmal, bist du dir absolut sicher?" fragte Noir, seine inzwischen harte Stimme lie keinen Raum f r Unwahrheiten.

"Ja.", antwortete Harry schlicht. Seine Entscheidung stand fest. Der Vampir, den er das erste Mal getroffen hatte als er zehn war und mit dem er sich angefreundet hatte, stand f r einen Moment still, dann seufzte er und strich sein dunkelrotes Haar zur ck.

Schlie lich: "Lege dich hin , sagte er. "Es wird nur f r einen kurzen Moment weh tun."

Harry gehorchte, lag ganz still auf seinem Bett. Der Mann stand z gernd ber ihm.

"Espe". , fl sterte er.

"Ja?"

"Auf Wiedersehen."

Harry schloss die Augen. "Auf Wiedersehen, Noir."

Das letzte, was er f hlte, waren zwei Nadelstiche aus Schmerz am Hals, dann war er pl tzlich von einer rauschenden Empfindung erf llt und die Welt fiel hinter ihm zur ck.

Als Harry wieder zu sich kam, war das erste was er bemerkte, dass Bluttr nke in Flaschen auf dem Tisch neben ihm standen. "Von denen hat Noir mir erz hlt." dachte er benommen. "Ich trinke sie damit ich mich nicht anders ern hren muss... Noir! Sein ganzer K rper fuhr hoch, fast warf ihn die Kraft der Bewegung vom Bett. Er kletterte zu einem Spiegel, um die nderungen zu betrachten, von denen er wusste, dass sie da waren.

Er starrte lautlos in die zerbrochene Spiegelscheibe. Seine Vermutungen wurden best tigt. Er war jetzt ein vollwertiger Vampir der alten Rasse. Die Art, die unter dem grausamen Zorn der Sonne leben konnte.

Der einzige Weg, durch den ein alter Vampir sterben k nnte, war indem er seine Unsterblichkeit und sein Leben, auf jemand anderen bertrug. Noir hatte ihm erz hlt, dass er hunderte von Jahren auf die richtige Person gewartet hatte, auch w hrend der Zeit der vier Gr nder, bis er ihn gefunden hatte, Harry Potter, als er gerade einmal ein Kind gewesen war.

Harry starrte sein ver ndertes Aussehen an. Er war nicht gr er geworden, aber er wusste, er w rde noch wachsen. Seine Fingern gel waren ein wenig l nger und er wusste, dass sie hart genug sein m ssten um durch Metall zu schneiden, sollte es ihn je interessieren, das zu testen. Ein paar dunkle, fast blutrote Str hnen schm ckten seine Haare, denen er ber den Sommer erlaubt hatte ihm bis zu den Schultern zu wachsen. Seine Haut war mehrere Nuancen bleicher als vorher, aber nicht ungesund. Er wusste, sie w rde nur beginnen kr nklich zu wirken, wenn er sich f r mehrere Wochen nicht ern hrte.

Das auff lligste Zeichen von Noirs Verm chtnis, das ihm geblieben war, waren die goldenen Augen, die ihn aus seinem Gesicht entgegen starrten. "Das k nnte noch zum Problem werden."

Harry schloss die Augen und konzentrierte sich stark, ffnete sie dann wieder und seufzte erleichtert, als er sah, dass sie wieder ihre normale Smaragdfarbe angenommen hatten. Er l chelte grimmig und enth llt spitze Eckz hne. "Okay, kein L cheln also."

Sein bester Freund war fort.

Er lehnte seine vernarbte Stirn gegen das zersplitterte Glas. "Auf Wiedersehen, Noir." Dieses Mal brach seine Stimme.

Schlie lich erlaubte Harry es sich, um seinen verloren Freund zu weinen.

Das war meine bersetzung:)

Ich hoffe sie gef llt euch und ich bekomme ein paar Reviews :P 


End file.
